Valentine Kiss
by Haru No Uta
Summary: A Valentine's Day gift from someone leading to a confession from another. MomoRyo. Yaoi. Happy Valentine's Day to all!


**Valentine Kiss**

"... Valentine Day Kiss... Valentine Day Kiss..."

Shoo shoo! I know it's your song but its not your turn yet.

This is MomoRyo.

And poor Sakuno it has got everything and nothing to do with her...

* * *

Ryoma stared at the box neatly wrapped in light pink paper, printed with heart-shapes of a darker shade of pink. Prettily done up with pink ribbon, it was sitting on the extended palms of the girl with two long plaits. Ryuzaki, he remembered because she was Ryuzaki-senseis grand daughter.

"Ryoma-kun... th... this is... for you..." Her head was bowed between her outstretched arms. Ryoma could see that her ears were red.

"I..." _don't want it._ He was about to reply that when the gift was snatched and shoved into his hands by her friend, whom he could not remember her name.

"Ryoma-sama! Sakuno spent the whole of last night making this Valentines Day chocolate especially for you!" Exclaimed Tomoka in her rabid-fan girl mode.

"I..." _still dont want it._ He was interrupted again by someone glomping him from behind. Someone whom he thought should not have shown up during this time.

"Hoi hoi! Ochibi! Why are you hesitating? Just accept it! Accept it!" The energetic redhead draped an arm over Ryoma from behind and urged him to accept the pretty little gift. Ryoma eyed the gift then Ryuzaki, who was pinching her fingers in embarrassment, and then Kikumaru, who was grinning like he was the one getting the gift.

"You..." _can have it Kikumaru-senpai._ Ryoma was already handling the box to Kikumaru when Osakada, he finally recalled, said that they have to leave to do cleaning up in their classroom.

"Way to go Ochibi! A Valentines Day gift! I've heard that its homemade chocolate! It must be delicious nya!" Kikumaru rambled on as they headed towards the courts. Ryoma wondered why was Kikumaru so excited about him getting a gift. It was not that Kikumaru do not receive Valentines Day gifts himself. In fact, his gift count was ranked in the top three of Seigakus tennis club after Tezuka and Fuji.

The courts were crowded with the fan clubs of the tennis regulars. Squealing and screaming can be heard periodically announcing the arrival of their idols when they turn up. Almost all the third years had fan clubs Ryoma noticed. He was almost deafened by the close ranged shrieks when he reached the changing room. Those were not for him he knew; they were for Kikumaru. Almost escaping into the clubroom he thought he heard his name amongst those yelling.

Practice was distracting with so much commotion around. When they had finally finished their club activities and back into the changing room, it was dimmed by the bustling crowd of fan girls blocking the light from the windows. Ryoma quietly took his towel and went into the showers. The last thing he heard was Kikumaru announcing to the rest that Ochibi was receiving gifts from the girls as well. He let out a pent-up breath and locked the door.

Ryoma stepped out still steaming after the hot shower and hair dripping wet. The room was quiet. The senpais had left he realise. That was why the fan clubs left too. Momoshiro was sitting on a bench and Inui was getting ready to leave when he glanced back at Ryoma before stepping out the door, "Echizen you should dry your hair unless you want to catch a cold. That's not good for your match next week."

"Hai." Ryoma replied lazily then pulled the towel over his head and slowly worked his fingers to dry his hair. From under the towel Ryoma saw Inui leaving and turned towards the bench. It was empty. Surprised at how Momoshiro had managed to leave that fast, he stopped rubbing his head and looked out the door. There was no sight of Momoshiro. He thought it strange that he felt lost because Momoshiro had left without him, when his head was being grabbed from behind.

"Echizen, didn't you hear Inui-senpai?" Ryoma turned and was greeted by Momoshiros chest. His lips pouted, slightly, at the annoying difference of their heights. Momoshiro had left the top buttons of his school uniform unbuttoned. Ryoma found himself unable to take his eyes away from the well formed muscles of one of the powerhouses of Seigaku tennis club. He felt Momoshiro rubbing his head with the towel and shifted his gaze towards his collarbones and up. He was staring blankly at the moving Adam's apple before he realised that Momoshiro was talking to him.

"Eiji-senpai was saying that a fan club had already been formed in your name." His tone was flat, giving away very little hints on whether he was teasing or mocking. Ryoma tried to look up at the taller boy, thinking about what he had meant by saying that. His view was blocked by the edge of his towel and he could only see the lower portion of Momoshiro's face. Ryoma felt his cheeks getting hotter as his eyes lingered on the smooth jaw line and full lips as they moved when Momoshiro spoke again.

"Do you like her?" Ryoma was again enticed by the Adam's apple moving under the tanned skin on Momoshiro's neck. His fingers were still working on drying Ryomas hair. Snapping from his daze he realised that he had not paid attention to the question. He retraced his memory, trying to recall what Momoshiro had asked him. It was something like if he liked someone, but whom?

"Ryuzaki-sensei's grand-daughter I mean." Unless Momoshiro liked her himself; Ryoma wonder why was his senpai suddenly concerned if he liked Ryuzaki? Did Momoshiro misunderstand his acceptance of the chocolates? Ryoma found himself disliking the idea of Momoshiro dating Ryuzaki. She was like any other classmate to him but he was just uncomfortable with the thought of Momoshiro dating another girl.

"Do you like her then Momo-senpai?" Ryoma returned the question and the rubbing on his head stopped. He drew a sharp breath thinking that he had hit the jackpot and felt himself holding it, as if waiting for the announcement of something dreadful.

"Why are you asking if I like her? You are the one she is giving homemade chocolates to." Ryoma thought Momoshiro sounded defensive and both his hands were holding his head instead of just his fingers. Ryoma closed his eyes momentarily, savouring the warmth of Momoshiros palms seeping through the damp towel.

"Chances are that you might be jealous that she is giving those chocolates to me and not to you." Not wanting to lose out Ryoma blurt out his own conclusion. He thought he could see a love-triangle forming between them and he would want no part of it if Momoshiro were to like Ryuzaki. He certainly does not want anyone to know about his hidden feelings towards his senpai if they were not meant to be together.

"Jealous?" Momoshiro went quiet after he had spoken the word. Ryoma tried looking up again at Momoshiro but was annoyed by the towel blocking his view. He was searching his mind for something to say to break the awkward silence when abruptly, the towel was pulled backwards and gathered behind his neck. He looked up and was finally able to see Momoshiro's expressions. He was frowning but it softened into a smile almost instantly when he saw Ryoma showing his displease with his pouting lips.

"I'm jealous alright. But that's not how you think it was." Momoshiro reached a hand towards Ryomas bangs. Ryoma thought he was going to ruffle his hair as he usually does. Instead Momoshiro brushed away the unruly bangs half-covering the pair of golden eyes which were blinking in confusion. His purple eyes were intense as they beheld Ryoma's.

"I like you. Not her." Ryoma closed his eyes as Momoshiro's cool lips touched his burning forehead. He had not expected the confession and was suddenly lost in the older boy's deep purple eyes looking at him adoringly. Having his confusions sorted Ryoma draped his towel behind Momoshiro's neck and pulled him closer for a kiss.

"Momo-senpai no baka."

* * *

End


End file.
